supresas do amor
by laurissa21
Summary: edward vai embora em lua nova mas antes ele e bela tem uma noite de amor onde ela fica gravida... entao ele volta no dia que laurett aparece...  bom gente sei que nao ta parecendo legal mas eu garanto que a historia é boa entao leiam


Surpresar do amor

Capitulo 1 a volta

Fazia quase 8 meses que Edward havia partido depois do meu desastroso aniversario , eu lembro como hoje depois de todo o desastre do meu aniversario Edward partiu deixando um pedaço dele comigo. eu não o culpava nem sentia rancor como jake e Charlie queria que eu sentisse eu sabia que ele partiu para me proteger e eu sabia que ele voltaria logo , logo meu coração dizia isso.

- bom dia Bells – comprimentou Charlie enquanto eu entrava com minha enorme barriga. Charlie nunca se conformou de Edward ter ido embora me deixando grávida.

- bom dia pai – disse me sentando e comendo um prato de cereal – vai pescar

- vou mas não demoro – disse eu sabia que Charlie evitava me deixar sozinha agora que eu estava na reta final da gravidez e minha filha podia nascer. Ah é eu não disse eu vou ter uma princesinha eu sei que se Edward tivesse aqui ele ia adorar assim como toda família cullen

- tudo bem tome seu tempo – disse tomando um gole de suco

- ok mas qualquer coisa ma liga – disse se levantando e lavando a louça e saindo logo depois

Eu aproveitei que Charlie não estaria em casa para sair , precisava ir na nossa clareira eu não ia La desde que Edward foi embora, mas eu precisava ver-la .

Eu peguei meu casaco e vesti hoje fazia muito frio mas não estava chovendo que era um bom sinal. Tranquei a casa e entrei na minha velha picapi ligando o aquecedor no Maximo , me ajeitei no banco e comecei a conversar com o meu bebe

- hoje vamos da um passeio – disse fazendo carinho em minha barriga e sentindo a bebe responder com leves chutes – é eu sei vai ser legal NE? Sair um pouco de casa – perguntei sentindo minha filha responder e sorri abertamente pois minha filha e a esperança de que Edward vai voltar que me fazem viver.- bom então não vamos perder tempo vou te levar nun lugar maravilhoso – disse voltando a me ajeitar no banco e dando partida no carro.

Fui dirigindo rumo a clareira mas eu sabia que ia ter de caminhar e isso me dava um pouco de medo mas impurrei o medo e segui em frente , o tempo passou e logo eu consegui chegar ao meu destino a clareira. Era o mesmo lugar, instantaneamente eu tinha certeza. Eu nunca havia visto outra

clareira tão simétrica. Ela era perfeitamente redonda como se alguém tivesse

intencionalmente criado o círculo sem falhas, arrancando as árvores mas sem deixar

evidências dessa violência nas ondas de grama. Á leste, eu podia ouvir o rio

borbulhando silenciosamente.

O lugar não era nem um pouco tão fascinante sem a luz do sol, mas ainda era muito

bonito e sereno. Não era a época certa para as flores selvagens; o chão estava grosso

com a grama alta que balançava com a brisa leve como se fossem ondas num lago.

Era o mesmo lugar...Eu afundei onde estava, me ajoelhando lá na beira da clareira. Eu não tinha certeza absoluta do que esperava sentir aqui, mas a

clareira estava vazia de atmosfera, vazia de tudo, exatamente como todas as coisas.

Assim como os meus pesadelos que começaram quando ele se foi mas já não são tão freqüente desde a descoberta da gravidez, pousei uma Mao em minha barriga fazendo um leve carinho e sentindo as lagrimas trasçoeiras escorrer em meu rosto.

já estava tentando ficar de pé de novo Precisamente nesse momento, uma figura saiu de dentro das árvores ao norte, á uns trinta passos de distância.

Uma fascinante desordem de emoções passou por mim em um segundo. A primeira foi

surpresa; eu estava distante de qualquer trilha aqui, e não esperava companhia. Então,enquanto meus olhos se focavam na figura imóvel, vendo a incrível rigidez, a pele pálida, uma onda de esperança penetrante passou por mim. Eu a suprimi enquanto meus olhos continuavam pra olhar o

rosto embaixo do cabelo preto, que não era o que eu estava esperando.

A próxima foi medo; esse não era o rosto pela qual eu vivia senti a bebe se revirar dentro de mim , mas ele estava suficientemente perto de mim pra que eu soubesse que aquele homem não era nenhum mochileiro.E finalmente, no fim, reconhecimento.

-Laurent! - eu falei com um surpreso prazer e passando a mao em meu ventre numa tentativa de acalmar minha filha.

Era uma resposta irracional eu sei. Eu provavelmente devia ter parado no fazia parte do grupo de James quando eu o conheci. Ele não estava envolvido na caçada que se seguiu - a caçada na qual eu era a presa - mas isso foi só porque ele estava com medo; eu era protegida por um grupo maior do que o dele. Teria sido diferente se esse não fosse o caso? - ele não tinha nada contra, naquela época, a idéia de me fazer de refeição. É claro, ele devia ter mudado, porque ele foi para o Alaska pra viver com outro grupo civilizado lá,outra família que se recusava a beber sangue de humanos por razões éticas. Outra família como os Cullens. Era impossível o quanto Laurent parecia exatamente o mesmo. Eu acho que era muito bobo e humano esperar que as coisas mudassem tanto em um ano. Mas havia uma

coisa... eu não conseguia identificar o que era direito.

-Bella? - ele perguntou, parecendo mais pasmo do que eu me sentia.

-Você lembra- eu sorri ainda com a Mao em meu ventre.

Ele sorriu de volta. -Eu não esperava te ver por aqui- Ele andou na minha direção, com a expressão ainda pasma com o olhar focado em minha barriga.

-Isso não é o contrário? Eu vivo aqui. Eu pensei que você tinha ido para o Alaska- disse tentando tirar o seu olhar da minha barriga

Ele parou a uns dez passos de distância, inclinando a cabeça para o lado estudando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade

-Você está certa - ele concordou. -Eu fui para o Alaska. Ainda assim, eu não esperava... Quando eu encontrei a casa dos Cullens vazia, eu pensei que eles haviam se mudado- Laurent disse esperando com olhos curiosos.

-Eles se mudaram- eu disse.

-Hmm- ele murmurou. -Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham te deixado pra trás ainda mais você estando grávida. Você não era uma espécie de animal de estimação deles?- os olhos dele estavam inocentes como se não tivessem a intenção de ofender.

Eu dei um sorriso torto. – É alguma coisa assim- disse tentando esconder a dor que surgiu

-Hmm- ele disse, pensativo de novo.

Nesse exato momento, eu percebi o porque que ele parecia igual - igual demais. Depois que Carlisle nos disse que Laurent havia ficado com a família de Tânia, eu comecei a imaginá-lo, nas raras ocasiões em que pensava nele, com os mesmos olhos dourados que os Cullens tinham. Que os vampiros bons

tinham.

Eu dei um passou involuntário pra trás, e os seus curiosos, olhos vermelho escuros seguiram o meu movimento.

-Eles te visitam frequentemente? - ele perguntou, ainda casual, mas o peso dele se inclinou na minha direção.

"Minta", a linda voz aveludada sussurrou ansiosamente na minha memória.

Eu me assustei com o som da voz dele, mas isso não devia ter me surpreendido. Eu sabia que Edward sempre cuidaria de mim e do nosso eu estava me submetendo ao maior perigo imaginável. Eu fiz o que a voz me disse pra fazer.

-De vez em quando- eu tentei fazer minha voz ficar leve, relaxada. – Edward esta ancioso pro nascimento do nosso bebe - estava começando a tagarelar. Eu tive que me esforçar pra calar a boca.

-Hmm- ele disse de novo. -A casa cheirava como se estivesse vazia já ha algum tempo...-

"Você precisa mentir melhor do que isso, Bella", a voz disse com urgência.

Eu tentei. -Eu vou ter que dizer a Carlisle que você esteve aqui. Ele vai ficar triste por ter perdido a sua visita". Eu fingi estar pensando por um segundo.

–Mas eu provavelmente não devia mencionar isso pra Edward, eu acho por causa do bebe -" eu disse engolindo seco por lembrar que Edward não esta ao meu lado - Ele tem um temperamento forte... bem, eu tenho certeza de que você lembra. Ele ainda está nervoso com aquela coisa de James-. Eu revirei os olhos e abanei displicentemente com uma mão, como se isso fosse uma história antiga, mas havia uma pontada de histeria na minha voz e senti cada vez mais a neném se revirar dentro de mim . Eu me perguntei se ele poderia reconhecer o que isso era.

"Ele está mesmo?" Laurent perguntou prazerosamente... e ceticamente.

Eu mantive minha resposta curta, pra que assim minha voz não deletasse o meu pânico.

-Mm-hmm-.

Laurent deu um passo casual para o lado, olhando ao seu redor na pequena clareira. Eu não deixei de reparar que o seu passou o trouxe pra mais perto de mim. Na minha cabeça, a voz respondeu com um rosnado baixo.

-Então como estão as coisas em Denali? Carlisle disse que você tinha ido ficar com Tânia?" minha voz estava alta demais.

A questão fez ele parar. "Eu gosto muito de Tânia", ele meditou. "E da sua irmã Irina ainda mais...eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em um só lugar, e eu aproveitei as vantagens, as novidades de tudo. Mas as restrições eram difíceis... Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham conseguido agüentar por tanto tempo- ele sorriu pra mim conspiradoramente. -As vezes eu trapaceio-.

Eu não consegui engolir. Os meus pés começaram a ir pra trás, mas eu fiquei congelada quando seus olhos vermelhos olharam pra baixo pra captar o movimento.

-Oh- eu disse com uma voz fraca. -Jasper tem problemas com isso também-.

"Não se mova", a voz sussurrou. Eu tentei fazer o que ele instruía. Era muito difícil; o instinto de me mandar e proteger minha filha era quase incontrolável.

-Mesmo?- Laurent pareceu interessado. -Foi por isso que eles foram embora?-

-Não- eu respondi honestamente. -Jasper é mais cuidadoso em casa-.

-Sim-, Laurent concordou. -Eu sou também-.

O passo á frente que ele deu agora foi de propósito.

-Victória encontrou você?- eu perguntei, sem fôlego, desesperada pra distraí-lo. Essa foi a primeira pergunta que me veio á mente, e eu me arrependi de ter dito as palavras assim que ela saíram. Victória - que havia me caçado com James, e depois desaparecido não era alguém em quem eu queria pensar nesse momento em particular. Mas a pergunta parou ele.

-Sim- ele disse, hesitando no passo. -Na verdade eu vim aqui como um favor pra ela-. Ele fez uma cara. -Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso-.

-Com o que?- eu disse ansiosamente, o convidando a continuar. Ele estava olhando para as árvores, pra longe de mim. Eu tomei vantagem na distração dele, dando um passo furtivo pra trás.

Ele olhou de volta pra mim e sorriu - a expressão fez ele parecer um anjo de cabelos pretos.

-Eu matar você-, ele respondeu com um ronronar sedutor.

Eu vacilei em outro passo pra trás. O rosnado frenético na minha cabeça tornava difícil escutar.

-Ela queria salvar essa parte pra si própria- ele continuou, alegremente.-Ela está meio... aborrecida com você, Bella?-

-Comigo?- eu esguichei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e gargalhou. "Eu sei, aprece um pouco atrasado pra mim também. Mas James era o parceiro dela, e o seu Edward o matou-.

Laurent não estava consciente da minha reação. -Ela achou mais apropriado matar você do que Edward - um troco justo, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu pra ficar de olho na terra deles, por assim dizer. Eu não podia imaginar que seria tão fácil te pegar. Então talvez o plano dela falhe - aparentemente não era a vingança que ela havia imaginado, já que você não deve ser tão importante pra ele já que ele te deixou aqui desprotegida e grávida .

Outro golpe, outra lágrima no meu peito.

O peso de Laurent se moveu levemente, e eu dei outro passo pra trás.

Ele fez uma careta. -Eu acho que ela vai ficar zangada, do mesmo jeito-.

-Então porque não esperar por ela?- eu gaguejei.

Um sorriso maquiavélico transformou o rosto dele. -Bem, você me pegou num mal momento, Bella. Eu não vim pra esse lugar por causa da missão de Victória - eu estava caçando. Eu estou com muita sede, e o seu cheiro é... simplesmente de dar água na

Boca-. Laurent olhou para mim com aprovação, como se ele estivesse falando sério quando me cumprimentou.

"Ameace ele", a linda voz da ilusão ordenou, a voz dele estava desorientada de medo.

-Ele vai saber que foi você- eu sussurrei obedientemente. -Você não vai se safar dessa-.

-E porque não?- o sorriso de Laurent cresceu. Ele olhou ao redor para a pequena abertura das árvores. -O cheiro vai ser lavado na próxima chuva. Ninguém vai encontrar seu corpo - você simplesmente terá desaparecido, como tantos, tantos outros humanos. Não vão haver motivos pra Edward pensar em mim, se ele se importar o suficiente pra investigar. Não é nada pessoal, Bella, eu te asseguro. Só sede-.

"Implore", minha alucinação me implorou.

-Por favor- eu asfixiei. – eu estou grávida, não faça mal ao meu bebe – implorei

Laurent balançou a cabeça, seu rosto estava gentil. -Veja dessa forma, Bella. Você tem muita sorte que fui eu quem te encontrou-.

"Eu tenho?", eu murmurei, arriscando outro passo pra trás.

Laurent seguiu, leve e gracioso.

-Sim- ele me assegurou. -Eu serei bem rápido. Você não vai sentir nada,e eu prometo não fazer mal ao seu bebe. Oh, eu vou mentir pra Victória sobre isso mais tarde, naturalmente, só pra aplacar ela. Mas se você soubesse o que ela tinha planejado pra você, Bella...- ele balançou a cabeça com um movimento lento, quase com desgosto. -Eu juro que você estaria me agradecendo-.

Eu olhei pra ele horrorizada.

Ele fungou a brisa que soprava o meu cabelo na direção dele. -De dar água na boca- ele repetiu, inalando profundamente.

Eu fiquei tensa pra sair dali, meus olhos piscando enquanto eu tentava me afastar, e o som do rosnado enfurecido de Edward ecoava no fundo da minha cabeça e a agitação de Marie me deixava mais nervosa e tudo girando Eu ia morrer eu sabia passei os braços envolta da minha barriga em forma de proteção e pensei Edward, eu te amo, Marie minha filha mamãe espera que cresça feliz mamãe te ama

Pelos meus olhos apertados, eu ví Laurent parar no meio do ato de inalar e virar a cabeça rapidamente para a esquerda. Eu estava com medo de tirar os olhos dele, de seguir a direção do seu olhar, apesar de que ele já não precisava mais de nenhum truque ou nenhuma distração pra me pegar.

Eu estava muito surpresa pra me sentir aliviada quando ele começou a se afastar de mim.

-Eu não acredito nisso- ele disse, a voz dele estava tão baixa que eu quase não a ouvia.

Então eu tive que olhar. Meus olhos vasculharam a clareira, procurando pela distração que havia estendido a minha vida em mais alguns segundos.

No início eu não ví nada, e o meu olhar voltou pra Laurent. Ele estava se afastando com mais velocidade agora, os olhos dele fixos na floresta.

Então eu vi; uma enorme figura preta saiu das árvores,quieta como uma sombra, e perseguiu de propósito na direção do vampiro. Era enorme - alto como uma casa, só que mais grosso, muito mais musculoso. O longo focinho fez uma careta, revelando uma longa fileira de dentes afiados como adagas. Um horrível rosnado saiu pelos seus dentes, rompendo pela clareira como o barulho de um trovão prolongado.

O urso que todos falavam. Só que aquilo não era um urso de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, aquele enorme monstro preto tinha que ser a criatura que andava causando o alarme. De longe, qualquer um presumiria se tratar de um urso. O que mais poderia ter uma estrutura tão vasta, tão poderosa?

Eu desejei ter sido sortuda o suficiente pra vê-lo de longe. Ao invés disso, ele caminhava silenciosamente na grama a menos de dez pés de onde eu estava.

"Não se mexa nenhum centímetro", a voz de Edward sussurrou.

Eu olhei para a criatura monstruosa, minha mente borbulhando enquanto eu pensava num nome pra dar pra ela. Havia uma aparência canina bastante distinta no formato dele, no jeito como se mexia. Eu só podia pensar numa possibilidade, travada de horror como estava. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que um lobo podia ficar tão grande.

Outro rosnado saiu da sua garganta, e eu me encolhi com o som.

Laurent estava tentando voltar para a beira onde ficavam as árvores, e, por baixo do terror que me congelava, a confusão passou por mim.

Porque Laurent estava fugindo? Com certeza,o lobo era de um tamanho monstruoso, mas era só um animal. Por que razão um vampiro teria medo de um animal? E Laurent estava com medo. Os olhos dele estavam esbugalhados de horror, como os meus.

Como se isso respondesse a minha pergunta, de repente o lobo do tamanho de um elefante não estava mais sozinho. Saindo dos dois lados da clareira, outras duas bestas gigantes se arrastaram pra dentro da clareira. Uma era de um cinza escuro, o outro marrom, mas nenhum era tão grande quanto o primeiro. O lobo cinza saiu das árvores a apenas alguns centímetros de mim, com os olhos grudados em Laurent.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse reagir, mais dois outros lobos os seguiram, alinhados como um V, como gansos voando para o sul. Isso significava que o ultimo monstro marrom que entrou na clareira estava perto o suficiente pra eu tocá-lo.

Eu dei um suspiro involuntário e pulei pra trás - que foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu podia ter feito. Eu congelei de novo, esperando que os lobos se virassem pra mim, a presa muito mais fraca e vulnerável. Eu desejei brevemente que Laurent começasse a destruir o grupo de lobos - isso devia ser fácil pra ele. Eu achei que, entre as duas escolhas á minha frente, ser comida por lobos era certamente a pior opção.

O lobo mais próximo de mim, o marrom avermelhado, virou a cabeça levemente com o som do meu suspiro.

Os olhos do lobo eram escuros, quase pretos. Ele olhou pra mim uma fração de segundo, seus olhos profundos pareceram inteligentes demais pra um animal selvagem.

Ele me encarou, eu pensei em Jacob meu melhor amigo que estava em casa, em La pus.

Então outro rosnado baixo do líder fez a cabeça do lobo se virar, na direção de Laurent.

Laurent estava olhando pra o monstruoso bando de lobos monstruosos com um inexplicável olhar de choque e medo. Primeiro eu não consegui entender. Mas eu fiquei atordoada quando, sem nenhum aviso, ele se virou e desapareceu entre as árvores.

Ele fugiu.

Os lobos foram atrás dele em um segundo, se espalhando pela grama com passadas poderosas, rosnando e fazer estalos tão altos que eu levantei minhas mãos instintivamente pra cobrir meus ouvidos. O som desapareceu com surpreendente velocidade assim que eles desapareceram na mata.

E então eu estava sozinha de novo.

Meus joelhos tremerem embaixo de mim, e eu caí em cima das minhas mãos, soluços se construindo na minha garganta.

Eu sabia que tinha que ir embora, e tinha que ir agora. Por quanto tempo os lobos iam caçar Laurent antes de voltarem por mim? Ou Laurent ia se virar contra eles? Seria ele quem voltaria me procurando?

Porém, primeiramente eu não conseguia me mexer; meus braços e pernas estavam tremendo, e eu não sabia como voltar a ficar de pé e Marie chutava com muita força que estava doendo muito .

Eu fiquei de pé, me afastando mesmo que o vento estivesse passando por mim sem me causar danos. Tremendo de pânico, eu me virei e corri em linha reta entre as árvores.

As horas seguintes foram de agonia. Me levou um tempo três vezes maior pra escapar das árvores do que eu tinha levado pra chegar até a clareira.

No início eu não prestei atenção em pra onde estava indo, já que eu estava só focada na minha fuga e na dor dos chutes de Marie que só aumentavam. Na hora que eu recompus o suficiente pra me lembrar do compasso, eu já

estava no meio da floresta não familiar e ameaçadora.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo tão violentamente enquanto eu gemia e segurava a barriga que eu tive que o colocar-las no chão lamacento pra poder usá-lo direito. A cada minuto eu parava pra colocar o compasso no

chão e checar se eu ainda estava indo para o Nordeste, escutando - quando os sons não estavam sendo escondidos pelos meus passos frenéticos e gemidos- os baixos sons de coisas que eu não via se movendo entre as folhas.O chamado de uns pássaros me fizeram pular pra trás e cair num monte de jovens madeiras derrubadas, arranhando meus braços e sujando meu cabelo com seiva. Foi que eu senti um liquido escorrer por minhas pernas, eu sabia o que isso significava havia chegado a hora o que me deixou mais desesperada.

Finalmente eu encontrei uma abertura nas árvores á frente. Eu entrei na estrada e caminhei uma milha ou algo assim pra chegar onde eu havia deixado a minha caminhonete. Mesmo exausta como eu estava e preste a dar a luz, eu ainda corrí até encontrá-la. Até a hora que eu me joguei dentro do carro gemendo, eu estava soluçando e pedindo que Marie esperasse que ela ainda não estava pronta para nascer mas eu sabia que era inevitável. Foi quando escutei um carro em alta velocidade freiar bruscamente a pouco centímetros da minha caminhonete mesmo torta pude ver que era o carro de Caslisle e dele saiu ele e Edward. Eles pararam na porta me olhando assustados.

- Bella amor – disse Edward

Capitulo 2 O parto

Finalmente eu encontrei uma abertura nas árvores á frente. Eu entrei na estrada e caminhei uma milha ou algo assim pra chegar onde eu havia deixado a minha caminhonete. Mesmo exausta como eu estava e preste a dar a luz, eu ainda corrí até encontrá-la. Até a hora que eu me joguei dentro do carro gemendo, eu estava soluçando e pedindo que Marie esperasse que ela ainda não estava pronta para nascer mas eu sabia que era inevitável. Foi quando escutei um carro em alta velocidade freiar bruscamente a pouco centímetros da minha caminhonete mesmo torta pude ver que era o carro de Caslisle e dele saiu ele e Edward. Eles pararam na porta me olhando assustados.

- Bella amor – disse Edward

- Ed...- não consegui terminar pois nessa hora uma pontada me atingiu e eu mordi meus lábios

- Carlisle ela esta dando a luz – disse Edward horrorizado – e esta sangrando muito

- vamos leva-la ao hospital urgente .

Edward me pegou em seu braços, eu sentia que minha conciência me abandonando a escuridão querendo tomar conta. Tudo parecia mais um sonho do que realidade. Senti um rosnado se formar no peito de Edward enquanto ainda me contocia de dor.

- como ela esta ? o que fazem aqui ? – escutei a voz de Jacob

- ela esta em trabalho de parto – respondeu Carlisle – precisamos leva-la ao hospital urgente

Senti Edward rosnar mais ainda

- vocês não vão toca-la – disse Jacob

- nos precisamos garoto ou ela e o bebe morrem – disse Carlisle

Senti os punhos de Edward se fecharem eu sabia que se eu não estivesse em seu braços ele já teria atacado Jake. Ele se moveu um pouco mas foi parado por algo

- Carlisle precisamos leva-la agora – Edward avisou – Elas estão morrendo –sua voz saiu como um rosnado

Foi então que ouvi outra voz

- deixe que a levem jake eles precisam salva-las e isso é uma ordem

- obrigada Sam , sim depois conversamos com mais clareza

- você vai deixa-los ir Sam , eles vão transforma-la

- não , não vão ... eles vão manter o trato... Jake ela faz parte da família deles entenda eles precisam salva-la

- você pode ir ao hospital conosco Jacob , mas precisamos ir agora – disse carlisle

Eu não escutei mais nada a escuridão tomou conta de mim

Edward

Depois de meses tentando me afastar dela e de facassar nessa tentativa eu e minha família voltamos para Forks. Fazia duas horas que havíamos chegado a nossa antiga casa e Eu estava pensando numa forma de fazer com que Bela me perdoasse quando Alice entrou em meu quarto gritando em voz alta e em pensamento

- eu consegui ver Bela e você precisa ir urgente – ela disse chando minha atenção – ela esta em perigo Edward

Ela me mostrou sua visão Laurett atacando bela, não só isso ela esta grávida.

- ai termina minha visão não vejo mais nada anda Edward, Bela e minha sobrinha não podem morrer – ela disse me puxando

Eu estava em choque será que essa filho é meu ?, Bela seguiu sua vida ?

- é claro que é seu anda você precisa salva-la

- tudo bem, mas como

Foi ai que vi minha família na minha porta me olhando abismados

- Carlisle precisamos ir

- certo vamos

Eu fui direto para o carro de Carlisle e fomos ao encontro de Bela. Durante o caminho eu pensei sobre a gravidez de Bela e fiz perguntas a Carlisle e percebi que seria pai... um monstro como eu seria pai e mesmo que não fosse meu filho eu o amaria como o tal pois é um pedaço da mulher que eu amo

Ao Chegarmos percebi que tiamos chegado tarde encontramos Bela em sua caminhonete e percebemos que estava em trabalho de parto. Depois de toda discursão com o quileutes levamos Bela para o hospital e logo que chegamos ela foi encaminhada para a cirugia e eu a acompanhei. O estado de Bela era critico mas os médicos conseguiram estabiliza-la e fazer o parto do bebe

- isso nasceu é uma linda princesa, espera vamos bebe , respira - vi o medico reanimar minha filha e logo escultei seu chorinho de onde eu estava ao lado de minha Bela . foi a maior emoção de todas se pudesse eu estaria chorando. Dei um beijo em Bela e lhe agradeci por esse presente.

- vamos ver o papai – disse uma enfermeira vindo em minha direção com um pequeno pacote – porque logo,logo mamãe vai acordar... hum aqui papai sua princesinha...- disse me entregando o bebe

- obrigada – disse olhando minha pequena ela é igual a mim e a Bela, uma mistura perfeita não tinha como negar que era minha filha. – você é linda mamãe já, já vai acordar eu prometo- disse a ela

- acabou o tempo precisamos leva-la a UTI neo-natal – disse a enfermeira com um sorriso triste e vi em sua mente que era mesmo necessário – logo você poderá visita-la

- ok – disse – papai te ama – disse a minha filha e a entreguei a enfermeira logo ela que havia parado de chorar quando a peguei voltou a chorar. A enfermeira saiu com ela em seus braços e eu fiquei ao lado de Bela enquanto os médicos terminavam de examinar-la e costurara-la.

Capitulo3

Tudo estava escuro , o sonho que tive parecia tão real, passei a Mao em minha barriga para dizer bom dia a Marie mas ela estava lisa foi que prestei atenção no bip que tanto me incomodava nesse milésimo de segundo que percebi que não foi um sonho, foi real . Abri meus olhos e vi que estava num quarto de hospital fiz menção de me levantar mas uma Mao fria me parou.

-shii, esta tudo bem – disse a voz de sino – volte a deitar você precisa descansar .

Virei para voz e vi o seu rosto

-Rose – disse eu nunca imaginei que ela ficaria ao meu lado – onde esta Marie- perguntei querendo saber como esta o meu bebe

- ela esta perfeitamente bem – disse afagando minha Mao em conforto –apesar de está em uma incubadora. – ela deu um sorriso triste

Então a realidade me atingiu se Rosálie esta aqui então os outros também estão.

- Edward esta aqui?- disse sentindo meu coração pulsar mais rápido – os outros também?- lembrei que Carlisle estava com Edward .

- sim estão todos aqui- disse com um pequeno sorriso – Carlisle e Esme estão com seus pais conversando, já Alice, Jasper e Emett saíram para comprar presentes para Marie é esse o nome ne ? o nome do seu bebe ?

_sim na realidade... Elizabeth Marie Swan – disse

- Bela queria dizer uma coisa – Rosálie falou olhando para os seus pés

Senti meu coração pulsar mais ainda

- fale Rose – eu a encentivei eu queria saber o que ela queria dizer

- bom eu quero explicar o porque de eu ser assim com você – ela então me contou sua historia e eu fiquei triste com tudo que lhe aconteceu, senti lagrimas caírem do meu rosto e quando ela viu deu um sorriso triste e limpou meu rosto- descupe –me bela eu apenas queria que você tivesse uma vida.

- eu sei rose, esta tudo bem – lhe garanti

- bela eu vi meu irmão sofrer todos esse tempo e lhe dou minha palavra que não me meterei mas entre vocês eu so peço que me deixe pelo menos olhar Marie nem que seja de longe – disse cabisbaixa

- Rose, olhe pra mim por favor- pedi eu não sabia se Edward e sua família ficariam mas queria seguir meu coração que dizia que nunca mais nos separariam – eu tenho que conversar com Edward mas eu gostaria de pedir algo a você... você gostaria de ser a madrinha de Marie e Emmett o padrinho


End file.
